


What We've Shared

by oliviathecf



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Cock Worship, Confessions, Deepthroating, Flirting, M/M, Marking, Mutual Pining, Possessive Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 13:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18469474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviathecf/pseuds/oliviathecf
Summary: With everything between them, Hal wished they hadn't wasted so much time.





	What We've Shared

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for an anonymous commissioner, shout out to them! It was fun to write, even if my life gave me some trouble along the way. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it!

When John had asked him to go on a mission with him, Hal hadn’t even thought about saying no. It hadn’t even crossed his mind, even as Guy and Kyle decided that they had better things to do. John had smiled slightly when he said that it was just going to be them, and Hal hadn’t thought anything weird about it.

It had been a long time since he last went on a mission with John alone, but it was something they used to do a long time ago. Hal hadn’t realized how long it had been until they were setting out and John mentioned, offhanded, that it had been years.

Years since they were partners. Hal hadn’t felt older than he had in that moment because, to him, it felt like it had been just yesterday that they explored the stars together. Had time softened his memory of John lit up by starlight, a broad smile at the joy they shared? Or had it always been that good? Sure, he liked what he was doing now with the Corps, but he missed that period of time where it was just him, John, and the stars around them.

God, did he miss it? He wasn’t sure if he missed patrolling, but he missed doing it at John’s side. He thought it was a bit strange to miss someone who you spent just about every day with, but it felt like the distance between them was growing with each new day. John spent a lot of time with the League, something Hal tried his hardest to avoid, and it felt like he was seeing less of him.

And, yet, there they were. Rocketing across the stars like it had never changed. They set off together in relative silence, just enjoying the feeling of flying off into space. Eventually, John had to explain the mission in more detail.

“We have to go to this royal wedding, there’s been threats of violence from an opposition party. We just need to attend and make sure it goes smoothly, two royal parties who have been at war for years are joining together in attempt to make peace.”

Hal nodded, looking at John and smiling.

“So, you just needed a plus one to the wedding, huh?” He said, grinning, and John laughed.  
“Yeah, I didn’t want to show up alone. You know how weddings are.”

Hal laughed and thought that he really didn’t. Despite the joking, they weren’t going as guests, so it really wouldn’t be a big deal to him, even if he did find himself feeling weird around weddings. Not to mention that they were going to protect some royal wedding, it was probably something arranged for peace on the planet. Either way, it was just a job and nothing more, so he didn’t really think twice about the wedding part.

It didn’t take long for them to land on the planet, not from how fast they had been going, and they landed together in a beautiful courtyard. They were surrounded by flowers that looked a little something like the ones on Earth, a little like some he had never seen before. He reached out and touched one of them in his gloved fingers before he could stop himself, wondering how they felt on bare skin. He thought, for a second, if Carol would like them, but he knew that was the wedding thing talking, already worming into his brain.

Hal dropped the flower and looked around. It was bustling with activity, the workers running around and getting things prepared for the wedding that would be happening later on that day. Some of them had stopped, eying the Lanterns that had landed before them with various expressions. Some looked awestruck, some looked nervous, and some looked a mixture of both.

A humanoid looking alien came up before them. She was dressed in all purple, a long, flowing robe. She bowed before them, a smile working over her face.

She was as beautiful as the rest of the aliens, Hal noticed, and wondered if everyone on this planet was attractive or if it was just a coincidence.

“Let me lead you to the King, Lanterns.” She said, voice light and airy, turning on her heels and leading them into the castle.

It was something bizarre, like it was out of some fairytale. Everything was light, creams and silvers, and full of warmth. Even the light floating through the window seemed to be sparkling, Hal felt like they were the least colorful thing in the building, and they were covered in bright green and glowing.

It was strange but, with John at his side, he felt relaxed as they walked the short distance to the throne room. It was huge and covered in rich purple fabric, the color of royalty on Earth seemed to be the same for the people of this planet.

Hal wasn’t paying much attention, looking around the room as they were led up the rug. He didn’t realize that he was supposed to bow until John practically pulled him to his knees, giving him a look and snapping him back to reality.

“Don’t worry about that, Lanterns, you’re here to protect us. Please, stand.” The King said, a smile over his face.

Next to him, his Queen looked a bit less at ease. She seemed nervous, clutching at her husband’s arm. 

“Our daughter, Princess Iiayla is marrying the son of the neighboring Kingdom, Prince Klien. When they fell in love, we set our differences aside because we knew it was what he needed to put aside our Great-Grandfathers’ war. But some groups don’t agree and they call for the war to continue, and we’re worried that they’ll try to put a stop to the ceremony. We don’t have any proof but, just to be sure, we called you.” He explained.

The King didn’t seem particularly bothered, but his wife clutched his arm tighter.

“Please, make sure she stays safe.” She whispered, eyes wide.

Hal nodded sagely, as John spoke.

“Of course, we’re here to make sure this wedding goes according to plan. As you’ve said that there hasn’t been any threats, I’ve only brought one other Green Lantern, but there’s always more just a call away.” He said, and both nodded.

Hal didn’t think much of the war, he couldn’t picture it in a place like this, with the jewel tones and the bright, practically sparkling stone that the castle was built with. He was just there for a wedding, not to learn about a generations-long war that the King didn’t seem to even really know what it was about. 

“We’ve set up a room for you both. Unfortunately, we could only put you both in one room, the rest of the guest rooms are full of those attending the wedding. We hope that’s alright, it’s a large room and we’re not expecting you to need to stay for more than a day.”

“That’s fine, right, Hal?”  
“Yeah, that’s okay by me.” He said, shrugging.

It wasn’t like they really needed to sleep, not with the ring, and it wasn’t like he was too concerned with sharing a bed with John even if they did sleep. They hadn’t done so before but they’d known each other for a very long time. He trusted John, trusted him with his life, which was a strong thought for just having to share a bed, but it was true.

The same pretty alien led them to their room. She had her eyes on Hal, something he had noticed, shooting her an easy smirk that had her blushing and looking away. If John noticed, he didn’t say anything, he knew how Hal was around people that caught his eye. Maybe it would be good, he wouldn’t need to share a room with John if he found himself in someone else’s bed.

First and foremost, though, they had a mission and he wouldn’t jeopardize it to get his dick in someone. Despite what some people thought, he was dedicated to it, so he didn’t push it any further than just a smile at her. John knew better than anyone that he was a Green Lantern before anything else, he didn’t play into that whole thing about him being some dirty, pervy Flyboy.

The alien left them to their room with one last wave and smile, and Hal winked at her before he could stop himself. She giggled and John frowned at him, pushing him into the room.

“What? I just smiled at her.” He said, grinning at John.  
“We have a mission,” John told him, “if nothing happens tonight, I don’t care what you do, but keep your head in it.”  
“I know.”

Hal wasn’t exactly sure what that was all about, John didn’t usually think of him like that. Like he’d put their mission at risk to flirt or fuck someone. He wasn’t going to ask, though, so he just dropped it and went to look at the room.

The wedding was set to start in a few hours, but they wanted to be there sooner to scope the place out. Still, Hal took a peak at the room.

While it was large, with a bathroom and a sitting area before the bedroom, there wasn’t a couch or any place for the other person to sleep if they didn’t want to have to share the bed. It was a large bed though, which was good enough for the two of them to sleep without being on top of the other.

Neither of them had brought anything, but John poked around in the room alongside him. There were fresh linens and towels for the shower, it looked like any really nice hotel room that Hal couldn’t ever afford, and he was struck by how Earthen it looked. Save for the strange shapes and brighter colors, the planet was incredibly humanoid and he felt immediately comfortable.

It was a strange thought and Hal didn’t have much to dwell on it before they were leaving the room, heading out to check out the area for the ceremony and reception. They looked for any planted weapons and bombs, John had him triple check because of course he did, and their search came up empty.

By the time they were done, the guests were starting to gather for the ceremony. It was a strange area, there weren’t any seats. Hal watched them all kneel in the sitting area, and he wondered if it was tradition on the planet or if it was just something they were doing for the royal family. 

Their guide from before came in and waved to him, smile soft on her face. He smiled back but didn’t wave, not when John was looking at him. 

They stood against the back wall as the hall slowly started to fill up, and the time for the wedding drew near. Eventually, it was time for the ceremony.

It was nothing that Hal could begin to understand, tradition that he wasn’t familiar with, but it was still a wedding. Two people, in love, coming together in a way that was terrifying to him. Still, it was easy to tune out as he scanned the area for any trouble.

A part of him wondered how John was doing. He was married once, all those years ago, to a woman who was strong and beautiful and incredible in every way, Katma was someone he knew as well. Hell, he had introduced them.

And she was gone. And he knew that John still missed her. Hal wondered if John was better at tuning his emotions out or if he was thinking of her, or if it was a mixture of the two. He didn’t stop himself from the impulse to reach down and squeeze his hand, reassuring him in a way that had John looking at him and smiling. He nodded and Hal hoped it was the right thing to do or if John thought that it was him looking for comfort.

Hal supposed that neither would matter, as the ceremony dragged on. 

The bride was beautiful and smiling at her new husband, speaking in a language that he didn’t understand as they were too far for their rings to translate. But it was finished with a kiss just as it was on Earth, and they were walking out to the applause of the gathered crowd.

They headed out to sweep the reception area once more, once again coming up with nothing. Hal supposed that they were lucky that nothing had come up. It was unlike them to be lucky, and he thought that they had earned something easy for once. Watching the joining of a happy couple and guarding a party with no explosions or death, God knows that they had enough death those days.

The ceremony started with a bang of fireworks and applause as the newly married couple came out to celebrate. Once again, they were lucky as everything went off without a hitch. Both sets of parents came up to thank them profusely, as well as the Prince and Princess, and Hal nodded as John did most of the talking.

Hal watched everyone dance to strange sounding music, relaxing as the party went on. John had even pulled him over to sit down at a table, both of them given plates of food. He appreciated the gesture, even as they didn’t need to eat, and he frowned but didn’t protest when John cut in to decline the offer of a drink. Still, he ate the odd, delicious food and John did the same. 

The woman they had met before was calling him over, and he looked over at John who was nodding and letting him go.

Hal learned that she was named Aeliyra and that she was the hand to the Princess. And that she was a bit drunk, and that she was a bit in love with said princess. It was something that she had told him in that honesty that only drunk people seemed to have, leaning hard against his shoulder and leering at him despite the tears in her eyes.

“Did you ever tell her?” He asked, voice soft.  
“No, it wouldn’t have been proper.”

Hal wasn’t exactly into fucking drunk, crying girls, but she didn’t know that as she sought his comfort. It was something that he would do himself if someone he loved was getting married, hitting the bar for both a bottle and for someone as a temporary fix. It wasn’t healthy but he hadn’t ever cared about health, at least not his own.

But Aeliyra wasn’t him. And she cried into his shoulder while her trembling, jerking fingers pawed at his abs. He wasn’t going to be something he regretted, but he pulled her in for a hug because the watery tone of her voice told him that she needed it.

Aeliyra misunderstood because of course she did, of course she was drunk enough to think that he was making that move that she so desperately wanted. Before he could react, she was on her tiptoes, lips on his. It was chaste and wet from her tears, and he let her do it without reacting, without kissing her back but without pushing her either.

She pulled back with a sigh and he hugged her.

“I’m sorry.” She said into his chest.  
“Don’t be.”  
“I...I have to go. D-Don’t tell anyone, please.”  
“I won’t.”

And then she was running away, and John was standing there and watching him with an expression that would’ve been unreadable if Hal didn’t know him as well as he did, if they hadn’t spent years at each other’s side.

He was hurt. And Hal was starting to understand why.

“John. Let me explain.”

It wasn’t some shitty rom-com because John didn’t run away, didn’t shout at him. Instead, he gave Hal a curt nod, crossing his arms.

“She kissed me because…” He trailed off, he promised not to tell anyone, but John wasn’t just anyone. 

Hal moved in closer, pulling John further away from the party with a hand on his arm until they were on the side of the castle. The fireworks to signify the reception was about over started, popping and fizzling through the air, lighting them up in rich colors as Hal started to explain himself.

“She’s in love with the princess. She’s known her for years and she was just looking for some comfort. I...I wouldn’t take advantage of that.”

There was something else he thought about saying, finally saying, but he didn’t think he could take John turning him down. Not like he had turned Aeliyra down.

John looked relieved and Hal hoped he wasn’t just projecting, wasn’t just imagining that he looked happy in a way that wasn’t just because Hal wasn’t fucking around on the mission. 

“Oh. That’s...that’s good. Really good, I-I,” John breathed, voice hardly audible above the fireworks, “I’m glad. Really glad.”

He realized that he hadn’t ever heard John speak that soft before. Of course, he had heard him yell to rally the troops, he had heard him talk at a normal volume, and he had heard him whisper. But talking soft, that was something entirely different, and it was something entirely different that was directed at him.

“John…” He said, voice just as soft, breaking off because he really didn’t know what to say.

But John was standing in front of him, looking anywhere but into his eyes, like he was aware of the gravity of what he hadn’t quite confessed, what he had said in everything but words. It wasn’t about the alien and what Hal had almost done, not really at least. It was about everything between them, and what they had never thought they could say.

The candles nearby shone in John’s unnatural green eyes, like the stars he had seen in them so many years ago, and Hal knew an opportunity when he saw one. He moved closer to John, hands finding his waist and pushing him back until he was pressed against the side of the castle. Hal moved forward, slow enough where John could tell him that he had gotten the wrong idea if he needed to, until their lips were brushing and John was kissing him back because he most certainly had not gotten the wrong idea.

It was everything all at once, weird and different, but it was also good. Hal wondered if John had thought about this before as hands cupped his face, pulling him in closer just as more fireworks went off over their heads like he was living in some cliche.

Lit up in a green that wasn’t their own, Hal pulled back to look at John in a way that he hadn’t before. Everything had changed between them, shifted in some direction that he never thought they would go in but, God, he wanted it now. 

Wanted him. Maybe he always had but he definitely did after feeling John’s mouth against his. He wanted John, and the thought made him laugh before he could stop himself. He hoped John wouldn’t take it the wrong way but, soon enough, they were laughing together.

“Is this crazy?” John asked him, smiling in a way that looked a little manic and tilting their heads together.  
“Fuck, definitely.” Hal said.

John kissed him again because they really didn’t care if it was crazy. Because it was what they wanted and wanting someone was always inherently a little crazy. They had a job to do and, yet, they were kissing against the side of the fucking castle they were at while the party went on just feet away from them. 

There was a little thrill at the thought that John was doing something like this with him, something spontaneous and outside the book. It wasn’t that John always followed the rules, he just did it a hell of a lot more than he did himself, and, yet, there he was right alongside him. Hal gripped his hips just a bit harder, fingers dipping down to brush at the swell of his ass just because he could, and John bucked his hips up against Hal’s, finding that both of them were starting to get hard.

As fun as fucking outside with an audience would be, John was pushing him back, breathing labored.

“We have to wait until it’s over.” He said, thumb rubbing over Hal’s reddened lip.

It didn’t take too much longer for the party to die down, the new married couple leaving in what looked like a rush. She looked beautiful and lovestruck, cheeks flushed with her excitement as they waved. Hal hardly paid attention to either of them as they drove away, bumping his shoulder against John’s. He wasn’t a patient man, eager to feel John’s hands on his skin and to touch that body that was hardly hidden under the tight uniform they both wore. It was something they shared, along with the twin glances, and he knew that John was just as excited as he was.

Soon enough, John was practically dragging him back through the castle, hand squeezing his arm as they moved quickly to the room that they were shared, to the bed that they were about to share in more ways than he had thought. It seemed like it was forever ago since they had been shown to their room by Aeliyra.

Hal hoped that she was doing okay, but he couldn’t bring himself to dwell on it for too long. Not when John was looking back at him and shooting him a glance that had arousal pooling in his stomach. Because John wanted him and he wanted John, and they were going to get what they both wanted the moment they were back in their room.

Seconds after John shut the door behind them, he was pushing Hal up against it and kissing him hard. He was being kissed in a way that he couldn’t get in public, tongues sliding together in a way that was filthy and perfect.

“I’ve wanted this for a long time,” John told him, breaking the kiss to speak, “I mean, I’ve wanted you for...a very long time.”

Hal kissed him again in response because it wasn’t time to talk. Not when John’s body was pressed against him, pressing him back against the door, and when he was finally in his hands. Because he’s wanted him for just as long, maybe longer, maybe he’s always wanted him and he just didn’t know until he thought it was too late.

But it wasn’t too late. Maybe it was always on the table for them, maybe that room felt like home because John was there with him.

Hal was dragged out of his thought by John grabbing his hand and pulling him away from the door, pushing him towards the bed. He watched John’s eyes go from green to brown and he, too, took off his ring. They set their rings together on the bedside table and Hal didn’t waste any time in starting to strip, there was no reason to wait around, they had already waited far too long and he needed John. 

There was nothing to be shy about as he undressed completely, laying his jacket down on the bedside table and tossing the rest of his clothes until he was completely naked. He turned to look at John, eying his dark skin and a freckle on his perfect chest, right down his abs to his hard cock. He was just as hard and John was eying him just the same, greedy and needy in the same exact way. 

They had wasted enough time without each other, and John pushed him back onto the bed, climbing between his legs and getting his mouth on his cock. He wondered if John had done this before, thought that he definitely had as he slid all the way down until the head of Hal’s cock was bumping against the back of his throat.

“God.” Hal choked, hips bucking up hard before he could stop himself.

He had gotten blowjobs before, of course he had, but not from John. He was looking down the planes of his body into the eyes of John Stewart, and that was really the part that mattered. Yes, it felt incredible, but there was more to it. It wasn’t something that just happened for the sake of getting off, it meant far more than that. 

John pulled off temporarily, to kiss and suck down the length of his cock almost reverently, before returning back to suck him all the way down.

But it wasn’t about this, it wasn’t about John sucking his dick. Not when he wanted more, not when John was rock hard between his legs as he pulled back. Both of them needed way more than that, but that didn’t stop Hal from whining as John pulled back. It was a noise that he’d never admit making to anyone else but he did it again as John looked down at him, spreading his legs wider.

“Please.” He panted, hips bucking up into the air as John eyed him.

He wasn’t one to beg but maybe he was when it came to John.

John was reaching over, grabbing some lotion from the bedside table. It was all they had, Hal hadn’t expected it and John clearly hadn’t either. Still, it was enough to ease the way as John slid two finger in at once, and it was enough to have him bucking out and moaning from the feeling of _John_ inside of him.

He knew it could only get better as John stretched him open, fingers hooking against his prostate just to hear Hal moan again. Soon enough, he was slicking up his cock and looking down at Hal as he slid into him.

“Hated seeing you talk to her,” John panted as he slowly stretched Hal on his cock, “wanted to tell her that you were mine.”  
“Fuck! I am.” Hal groaned out, head tilting back against the pillow under him.

John seemed to take that as an opportunity, leaning down and sucking hard at his neck. He nipped and sucked at the column of his neck until he seemed satisfied, and Hal knew that he had left a few marks. Knew that it was his intention to leave them above the neck of his uniform so everyone would know what they had done, would know who he belonged to.

And Hal couldn’t bring himself to care as John started to fuck him in earnest, because he was John’s and he knew it. And he liked it, just as he liked the feeling of John’s cock in his ass, pounding him hard enough that the sound of their fucking started to ring out through the air. He liked it hard and he certainly liked it hard from John, hard cock leaking out as it bounced against his stomach.

“Tell me you’re mine again.” John moaned, bowing his head and looking into Hal’s eyes.

Hal’s hands fisted into the sheets under them. It took a lot for him to make any noises besides moans and pants but his mouth opened wide.

“Fuck! I-I’m yours! I’m all yours, John.” He cried out, and John responded by leaning down and kissing him again.

It was true of course, he wasn’t just saying it because John was nailing his prostate on every other thrust. John was the person he wanted to be with, the person he couldn’t see himself without especially after what they had said. 

He wanted him and now he had him, could have him again and again. It was perfect and lucky, and it was everything he needed. Especially as John curled a hand around his cock and started stroking along with his thrusts. Hot arousal pooled in his stomach and he knew he was close as he started thrusting back into John’s hips, moving with him. 

“God, John.” Hal cried out and that was it for him.

Hal came with a gasp, cock spurting hot cum over his stomach. John moaned at the sight, stroking him until Hal was whining from oversensitivity. He came moments after that, slamming in one last time and filling Hal up with his cum.

It was what he wanted, he wanted to feel John filling him because he wanted John to be leaking out of him. He wanted the ache of a hard fucking and knowing that it was John who gave it to him, wanted the promise of John giving it to him again.

John pulled out and Hal moaned at the feeling of him already starting to leak out of him. He panted as he trailed a finger through the cum on Hal’s stomach, opening his mouth to accept the cum-coated finger and licking it off.

“Hal. I don’t know about you but...I don’t want this to be a one-off thing. I don’t do one-off things, especially not with people I care about.” John said after a moment.  
“I know. I don’t want it to be a one night thing either, I...I want you. In every way that counts.”

And then John was smiling and kissing him again, cupping his face just as he had done outside. It was everything he needed and everything he had wanted, more than the sex because it was John. And the feeling of them kissing was becoming familiar, and Hal never thought he’d like that but maybe he hadn’t liked it because it hadn’t been with John before.

He wanted to become familiar with John in every way, because they had come to know each other in every other way. He smiled up at John, and John smiled back at him because they couldn’t stop themselves from feeling happy. He didn’t want to stop feeling this way about John, even though it was something entirely new, it was worth any risk.

John was worth the risk, because he was patient and kind and incredibly smart, everything that Hal had trouble thinking of himself as because he knew he couldn’t compare. But John was looking at him like he was everything, so he had to count for something, right? 

As if John was reading his thoughts, he was bending down and kissing him again. John rolled off of him, and Hal was rolling over to face him, to look into those dark brown eyes that held so much of what Hal had trouble thinking he deserved.

But, dammit, he was going to let himself have it because John wanted him like that. And he’d do anything for John.

As they fell asleep in the same bed, Hal thought that everything had changed. And he thought that it was for the better, in a way that didn’t scare him because he couldn’t be scared. 

Not when it was John at his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave some love (or hate) either here or on my various social media posts.
> 
> [ Fic Blog ](http://fanfictionolivia.tumblr.com/)   
>  [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/fficolivia)   
> 


End file.
